Electronic devices with camera modules (e.g., portable electronic devices) are spreading nowadays. A user may easily capture an image using an electronic device at his desired time. A recent electronic device may include camera modules respective on the front and rear part. Thus, the user may capture images of outside views using the camera module provided in the rear part of the electronic device. The user may also capture images using the camera module provided in the front part of the electronic device when he desires to take a picture of himself.
As set forth above, the user may capture images using the camera module provided in the front part of the electronic device. As the electronic device becomes slim and compact, the camera modules in the electronic device may be made relatively small. This relatively limits the functions of the camera modules in the electronic device. For example, a function requiring the lens to be driven, such as out-focusing, is difficult to perform by the camera module in the small electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.